1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ruler assembly, in particular it relates to a ruler with three distinct planes of precise reference surfaces, and its methods of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of measuring devices, it is known that rulers and tape measures typically provide measurements along two dimensions, or a single plane, such as length or width, at any given time. Typically, a ruler provides a single plane for measuring, such as a straight edge, along with measurement markings. A tape measure generally provides measurements in greater lengths than a ruler, but usually does not provide a good straight edge.
Ruler assemblies with multiple dimensions are also known such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,401 filed Sep. 14, 1944 to Victor Victor, U.S. Pat. Ser. No. D596,054 filed Mar. 13, 2008 to German Nieto and U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,873 filed May 29, 1963 to J.C. Bell et al., each of which are incorporated herein in their entirety. However, ruler assemblies with multiple dimensions do not disclose all of the features described by the ruler assembly embodiments disclosed herein.